The Princess Aurora
The Princess Aurora (Italian: La Principessa Aurora) is the tenth episode of the animated series, The Legend of Sleeping Beauty. Synopsis In an immense cave furnished with every luxury, Maya, Tanatos, Barbarian, Sterminio and Magic are seated around a richly set table, while men in hoods and skeleton-men fill their cups with wine. In the back of the cave, we see Rakhal inside a cage with heavy iron bars. Rakhal watches them as they toast their victory and divide up the world. In the meantime, Sir Braveheart mounted on Sluggard, his beautiful and very fast snail covered with wide very colorful stripes is headed toward Maya's ruined castle in search of clues. In the cave, the five evil beings, after having spent much energy arguing over who should get the most credit for having captured Rakhal, fall into a drunken sleep on the table. Rakhal waits for the servants and guards to fall asleep as well, and then, using his special powers, disappears. In the abandoned cavern close to the one in which Aurora is held, the five little dinosaurs are keeping watch over Rakhal's body, completely still, and in a lotus position. Rakhal opens his eyes, tells his friends about the situation, and informs them that the moment to free Aurora has arrived. Sir Braveheart then arrives inside Maya's castle to be attacked by the witch's two assistants, a snake, a vulture, and many bats. At first Sir Braveheart limits himself to defense, but then defers to the necessity of attack, and proceeds capture the two assistants. He forces them to tell him everything they know about Maya’s plot, and then learns that the little prince is in the land of the dinosaurs and that Maya wants to destroy him at all cost. As they had promised, the five knights of nature appear at Rakhal's side in Aurora's cavern, while the five little dinosaurs attack and defeat the guards outside the cavern. The Elemental Knights then gather around Aurora, concentrate, and successfully break the surrounding magnetic ring which had been holding her captive. On the other side of the earth, Maya, Tanatos, Sterminio, and Barbarian are jolted awake by a tremendous scream, when they realize Aurora has been freed. Rakhal then reappears, only now, with help and energy lent to him from Aurora, his powers have become far greater. Rakhal teaches the forces of evil a lesson, and before the evil-doers have a chance to retaliate, he then disappears again. Rakhal next returns to Aurora who creates an energy field so powerful that it resembles a comet; it carries Rakhal and his five little dinosaur friends all the way back to the land of the dinosaurs. All the dinosaurs celebrate their return, and Chaca, Myellin, and Cordall all greet Aurora, Rakhal with his five little dinosaurs, and the Elemental Knights with commendations. Characters 'Main' * Prince Rakhal * Sir Braveheart * Micr, Piath, Proth, Argy and Frick * Sluggard * The Elemental Knights * General Rodad and his Pterodactyls 'Supporting' * Aurora * Slippy 'Villains' * Maya (in a form of a dragon) * Sterminio * Tanatos * Barbarian * Magic 'Absent' * Princess Kindra * Cordall * Myellin * Chaca Trivia * This episode was based off of a character of the same name that she was inspired from Disney's 1959 animated feature, Sleeping Beauty. Category:Television episodes Category:The Legend of Sleeping Beauty episodes